


Can't Help Falling in Love with You

by MartinandtheTardis



Series: I l-l-love you [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Martin has a stutter, Neither of them have partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartinandtheTardis/pseuds/MartinandtheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The idea struck me, and it seemed good. I don't know. I'll write another part if people like this.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Can't Help Falling in Love with You

**Author's Note:**

> The idea struck me, and it seemed good. I don't know. I'll write another part if people like this.

Benedict looked down at his beer and frowned. He had been working so much lately, and he couldn't sleep at all. He shook his head and chugged the rest of it, slamming the bottle down and ordering another. Just as the bartender handed him another bottle, a drunk man got up on the little stage to sing karaoke. He was a short man, and he had silvery blonde hair. The whole bar cheered. Every single one of the customers were drunk off their arses.

"M-M-My name's M-M-Martin, and I hope ya like m-m-my singin skills!" He laughed, as did everyone else. He started singing 'Can't Help Falling in Love with You', and Ben had to admit, for being drunk, he was a pretty good singer. Everyone else thought so, too, and they were all hollering compliments. Some asked him out, some asked him to dance and sing, and some just yelled things like "Yer so fuckin gorgeous!", "Hey, cutie, come back to my place!", and "Can I have your number?"

Ben couldn't help but smile and gaze at the man. Martin. When he finished, the bar clapped and whistled as he bowed and sat back at the bar. He was grinning stupidly, and most of the customers came up to him to ask him out. He kindly declined them all.

"N-N-No, thank you, s-s-sir." This man didn't leave, but insisted Martin go out with him. "N-N-No thank you," Martin said, turning away. The man grabbed his shoulder.

"C'mon, please? I'll make it worth your time."

Martin swatted his hand away. "It's a n-n-nice offer, but I don't want to. S-S-Sorry."

The man shook his head and smiled creepily. "Aw, now that just won't do, cutie."

Ben decided to intervene. He tapped the man on the shoulder. "Hey, sir, he said no. Twice. Leave him alone." The man snorted and clumsily swung a fist at Benedict. He easily dodged it. The man tried again, but Ben caught his fist. "Sir, he said no. I suggest you try going somewhere else before you seriously embarrass yourself." The man scowled, but walked away.

Ben turned to walk back to his seat at the bar, but Martin grabbed his arm. "Let me b-b-buy you a drink. C-C-Can I?"

Benedict smiled and sat next to him. Martin seemed like a nice guy. He held out his hand. "I'm Benedict."

He shook it. "M-M-Martin." He smiled and ordered a beer. "Thanks for g-g-gettin that guy off me."

"Hey, it's no problem. He was being a dick." The bartender gave him a beer. "Thanks." He turned back to Martin. "So, what brings you to the bar?"

"W-W-Well, I was just having tr-tr-trouble sleeping. You?"

"Same here, actually. Too much work, not enough sleep. Tomorrow, I have about a week off, though. We're taking a short break. That's somethin to look forward to. I can sit around, get some sleep, watch telly."

Martin cocked his head to the side. "You haven't g-g-got anyone at home?"

Ben looked at him. "No. You seem surprised, why?"

Martin nodded. "Well. A g-g-good lookin guy like you, I'm s-s-surprised you don't have someone at home."

"You could be that someone."

Martin's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "You s-s-smooth m-m-mother fucker..."

Ben smiled. "What do you say?"

"Yeah, sure, I j-j-just wanna know m-m-more about you."

Benedict shrugged. "There isn't too much to tell. I'm an actor. People have told me that I'm sweet as sugar, and that I'm the most handsome person ever. That's it, really."

Martin smiled. "I d-d-don't know you very well, b-b-but I can tell you they're d-d-definitely right on the handsome p-p-part. And I hope you are sweet as sugar. Y-Y-You certainly seem very nice s-s-so far."

Ben chuckled. "So, tell me about you."

"Th-Th-There isn't much to t-t-tell with me, either. I'm an actor, t-t-too, actually, if you'll b-b-believe it. Everyone says th-th-that I'm sassier than anything. B-B-But they always say I'm also the c-c-cutest thing on Earth."

Ben nodded. He saw why. Martin had a cute face, and his stutter was kind of adorable, too. "Yeah, I can see the cute. I have yet to hear the sass." Martin blushed and looked down, twitching his nose. Ben laughed. "Oh my god! That's the cutest thing I've ever seen!" Martin blushed harder. "Do it again, please!"

Martin shook his head. "N-N-No, I don't really want to, if th-th-that's okay."

Ben smiled and patted his back. "It's totally fine. It's just adorable!" Martin turned cherry red. "Do you want to continue this little conversation back at my house?"

Martin grinned. "You are the s-s-smoothest guy I've ever m-m-met. Sure."

They left the bar and hailed a cab. Ben held the door open for him. "After you."

Martin smiled and turned pink. "Th-Th-Thank you." He got in and Ben climbed in after him. He told the cabbie the address and sat back. He placed his hand on Martin's. Martin blushed again. "Th-Th-This is a lot f-f-faster than I usually go..."

Ben pulled his hand away. "Oh, I'm sorry. I-"

"N-N-No, it's totally fine." Martin looked up at him and took hold of his hand again. "I th-th-think I like this p-p-pace better than mine. Just, n-n-not too fast, right?"

"Of course. Unless you want otherwise, the most I might do is a kiss on the cheek, if that's okay."

"Th-Th-That is okay. I m-m-might want a little more." He looked at Ben with doey eyes, making him smile.

When they arrived at Ben's house, Ben paid the cabbie and he and Martin went into his home. Ben gave him a quick little tour, then they sat in the living room.

"Martin, what would you like to have for dinner?"

Martin blinked. "Um, d-d-do you have spaghetti?"

Ben nodded. "Do you want me to make that?"

"Yes, pl-pl-please. If it isn't t-t-too much to ask."

Benedict smiled. "Of course it isn't too much to ask." He got up and went to the kitchen and started cooking. "Make yourself at home!"

Ben called Martin into the dining room when dinner was finished. Martin smiled and sat down in the chair Ben offered. "Th-Th-Thank you," he said shyly.

"You're welcome. I hope you enjoy this."

It was extremely good. Over dinner, they talked to each other about each other. When they finished, Ben washed the dishes, then joined Martin on the couch.

"Would you like to watch a movie?"

Martin smiled. "Sure."

"What would you like? I have The Imitation Game, Titanic, I have Disney movies, don't judge me, uh, what would you like to watch? I have a lot more movies."

"The Imitation G-G-Game sounds good. C-C-Could we watch that?"

"Yeah, totally." Ben put the disk in the player. He grabbed the remote and sat down next to Martin, putting a hand on his thigh. Martin blushed and smiled. Benedict started the movie, and Martin layed his head on Ben's shoulder. Sometime during the movie, he fell asleep, and Benedict heard a soft snore. He smiled and turned off the movie and television. He started to get up, but Martin whined and grabbed his hand.

"S-Stay... Please?" Martin was still mostly asleep.

Ben nodded. "Okay. I'll stay." He sat back down and Martin curled up in his lap. He hugged Martin close. "I've done such a silly little thing, Martin," he whispered. "I've gone and fallen in love with you already..."

Martin smiled and cuddled closer. Ben grabbed a blanket and draped it over himself and Martin. Martin sighed and nuzzled his nose into Ben's chest. Benedict couldn't help smiling.

"Goodnight, Martin."

~~~

Something was gently shaking Martin. He cracked an eye open and saw Ben. A happy sigh escaped him and he started to fall asleep again. Ben shook him again.

"Hey, Martin," he said softly. "C'mon, get up, please."

Martin groaned. "B-B-But I'm warm a-a-a-and comfortable."

Ben kissed him on the mouth. Martin woke immediately.

"Mm!" Martin blushed.

Benedict pulled away, smiling. "Awake now?" Martin nodded, blushing harder and looking down. Ben chuckled and tapped him on the nose. "You okay?"

"Uh huh," Martin said, still surprised. "Th-Th-That was really n-n-nice, and surprising."

"It woke you up." Ben hadn't meant to kiss him until the third date at least, but oh well.

Martin nodded. "I-I-It did. S-S-So last night was our f-f-first date?" Ben nodded. "It was r-r-really nice. I had a good t-t-time."

Benedict smiled. "I had a good time, too. You are really cute when you're sleepy or sleeping, by the way."

Martin blushed. "S-S-So, when would you like a-a-a-a second date? If y-y-you want a second d-d-date."

"I'd love a second date. If you want, you could stay a little longer, go to your home, and if you're free tomorrow, I could pick you up at eight?" Benedict smiled and hugged him closer.

"I-I-I am free tomorrow. That would b-b-be lovely." Martin smiled back and cuddled to his chest.

"Great! So, do you want to go to your home now? Or would you like to spend a little more time here?"

Martin kissed his cheek. "W-W-Would you mind if I stayed here a l-l-little longer?"

"I'd love it if you stayed longer, Martin."

"Wonderful!" Martin smiled and kissed his cheek. "S-S-So, how did you s-s-sleep?"

"I slept well. Better than I have in a very long time." He looked down at the small man in his arms. "Maybe because I had someone with me." Martin smiled and blushed, and Ben smiled. "How did you sleep?"

"I-I-I slept pretty well. I had a-a-a-a really nice dream."

"Mm? What about?"

Martin blushed harder. "S-S-Something."

Ben lowered his voice. "Please tell me."

Martin shivered. "Oh, I l-l-like that. Pl-Pl-Please say it again."

"Please tell me, Martin."

Martin shivered again and closed his eyes, sighing a little. He nodded. "Okay... It's really simple, b-b-but it was very n-n-nice. We were cuddled up o-o-on your couch, and you t-t-told me you loved me." He sighed, content, and layed his head back on Ben's chest. Ben's eyes widened and he nodded.

"Mm. Was that a dream?"

Martin nodded and smiled. "Y-Y-Yeah. It was so l-l-lovely. I said I loved y-y-you too, and we kissed."

"Martin, that, uh, that wasn't completely a dream. I said that last night. I thought you were asleep."

Martin looked up at him with big eyes. "R-R-Really? You love me?"

Benedict stroked his cheek and ran his hand through Martin's hair. "Yes. I already love you, after less than a day."

Martin teared up. "I-I-I-I-I can't believe it..."

"What can't you believe?" he asked.

Martin wiped away a tear and looked back up at him. "W-W-Well, I can't believe someone l-l-loves me back."

Ben shook his head and kissed Martin's forehead. "I can't see how anybody couldn't love you."

Martin gave him a small, sad smile. "W-W-Well, my stutter, for e-e-example. Not really attractive."

"I think your stutter is the most adorable thing."

Martin blushed. "I-I-I'm also not the f-f-fittest. I've got a l-l-little bit of a belly."

"Your belly makes you even more adorable. Don't you ever think otherwise." Ben tickled him, making him giggle. "It's also more sensitive, so I get to tickle you to my heart's desire."

Martin flushed a deeper red. "Yeah, b-b-but people don't l-l-like either of those th-th-things. I'm not p-p-perfect."

"Who said you have to be perfect to for  everybody? You're perfect to me." Ben hugged him.

"B-B-But, I wanna be perfect for everyone... I-I-I need to be."

"You don't need to be. Martin, you're perfect for someone. That is more than enough. Isn't it?"

Martin pulled away and wiped away his tears. "Of course... But, I-I-I-I've been made fun my whole l-l-life. I don't like being the v-v-victim of the bully. And I-I-I-I don't like everyone laughing at m-m-me."

Ben shook his head and held Martin's face. "Fuck them. They don't know what they're missing, and that's their fault." He pulled Martin closer. "I don't know what it's like, but I do know that it's better to be real and loved by one than to be fake and liked by most."

Martin looked down. Ben wiped his tears away. "B-B-Ben, you're amazing... Thank you..."

Benedict smiled and kissed his cheek. "You're welcome, Martin. And, if you really want, we can work on your stutter. Okay?"

"Really? That w-w-would be great!"

Ben smiled again. "Great. We can start tomorrow, if you want."

Martin nodded. "You're so n-n-nice... What did I do to g-g-get you to like me?"

"You acted like yourself."

Martin blushed. Then he yawned. Ben hugged him and kissed his head. "Do you want to go home, Martin?"

Martin sighed and nuzzled Ben's chest. "I'm already th-th-there..."

Benedict smiled and kissed his head again. Martin smiled and fell back to sleep.


End file.
